Oshiro Kokoro
Oshiro Kokoro is one of the main Cures of Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Kokoro is a 14 year old student of Kitamura Academy. Kokoro is very organized and sometimes can be even strict. She is the current student council president of the Academy. She usually keeps others away from her, making herself behave cold towards others. Her alter ego is , the pretty cure of hearts. Personality Oshiro Kokoro; A 14 year old student of Kitamura Academy. Kokoro is very organized and sometimes can be even strict. She is the current student council president of the Academy who tries to make her school better in terms of free time activity, etc. She usually keeps others away from her, making herself behave cold towards others. Adding to that, Kokoro is obsessed with rules and hates it when someone breaks them. Appearance In civilian, Kokoro has shoulder long, black straight hair that is tied to a small ponytail at the back of her head. She has dark brown eyes. She usually wears a white skirt with a black cardigan over it and dark blue jeans with a blueish belt. She wears black loafers and usually carries a brown back. As Cure Queen, her hair color changes from black to Cyan blue, tied to a ponytail at the back of her head. The ponytail is hold by a big blue ribbon with a dark blue heart on it. Some streaks are covering her ears and have curls at the end. Eye color also becomes cyan blue. Her outfit consists of a midnight blue two piece. The top has white trims and a golden heart shaped brooch attached to it. The top is sleeveless but she wears a white shawl. The shawl is hold by the brooch. She wears two golden bracelets around her left wrist. The bottom part consist of a short skirt that gets longer on the right side. She wears blue slippers. Her Heart Miracle Touch is hidden behind the ribbon that is attached to her skirt. Relationships Family *'Kitamura Ken’ichi' – Kokoro’s grandfather and headmaster of Kitamura Academy. *'Kitamura Risa' – Kokoro’s grandmother. *'Oshiro Kimiko' – Kokoro’s mother. Friends Etymology - Oshiro comes from meaning "big" or "great" and meaning "castle". So Oshiro means "big/great castle". Probably a reference to her alter ego Cure Queen, who usually lives in a castle. - Kokoro is Japanese and means "heart", an obvious reference to her power as Cure Queen. Cure Queen - In this case, Queen comes from the Queen of Hearts, a character from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Cure Queen is Kokoro's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of hearts and transforms by using her Heart Miracle Touch. The phrase she uses to transform is "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!". Attacks *'Royale Queen' – Cure Queen’s first finisher. First she draws a big crown-like symbol in front of her, then she shouts: “Be lovely! Royale Queen!” And a ray of light comes from the symbol. Then Cure Queen winks and the ray turns into a big heart and hits the enemy. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!" - Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova! is the official transformation phrase used by Oshiro Kokoro to transform into Cure Queen in Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Songs Trivia *Kokoro/Cure Queen resembles the Cures of DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Blue Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female